Spy
by Sins of Angels
Summary: Love changes things. No one is so aware of this than one Severus Snape, when he takes the two most powerful wizards and uses them in a way unknown to either, all for that one emotion, love, of a certain woman. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. All characters belong to a woman with a great imagination and determination, capable of creating this world that is the center of so many stories.

* * *

Sins of Angels: This kind of goes hand in hand with "Love", and could loosely be regarded a sequel. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy.

* * *

Spy 

"Very well done, Severus," Voldemort said, laughing. "This prophecy will be most useful. You shall be rewarded."

"My Lord," Snape said, bowing. "If I may ask, who do you think it refers to?"

"There's two families, Severus. One is the Longbottoms, proud Aurors and, I heard, expecting around July."

"And the other?"

"Why, the other is the Potters. I hear you have a certain dislike for them, Severus. Why might that be?"

Snape tried desperately to not let his emotion show. Lily. He was going to kill her. He looked at the ground as he calmly hid his rage, knowing Voldemort is looking in his mind. "Never liked each other much, sir. Me and James Potter, that is."

"And what about Lily Potter, Severus?" Voldemort asked, smiling. This time Snape let slip just a bit of emotion, it was too much for him. Voldemort began to laugh. "Severus, am I to understand that you have a certain thing for our Mudblood target?"

Snape kept quiet, desperately trying to work out a sentence. Voldemort laughed again and Snape's head snapped up.

"Who could blame you, Severus? You are young, and she is, by all means, attractive. Lust is something that must be satisfied. Fine. That will be your prize, Severus. I will let little Lily Potter live, and give her to you for a while. Death can wait," he said and laughed again, "Death can always wait."

Not lust, love. Snape's head was brimming with thoughts as he walked out. Lily Potter, no, Lily Evans, was going to be his at last. James wouldn't get in his way this time. She was his, she would be his, and he could finally tell her, finally show her how much he loved her. How he would give anything for her. How he saved himself for her.

Soon the end of that fateful July came. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter entered the world. Peter Pettigrew began rising and had frequent sessions with Voldemort.

Harry Potter. That name infuriated him so. No doubt he had his father's features. He was a living, breathing reminder that Lily had chosen James. At least he won't be living and breathing for very long.

The day before Halloween, Voldemort called Snape to his side.

"It will happen tonight, Severus," he said, cackling. "And I have something for you to do. Another reward long in coming, ever since you disposed of Regulus Black for me."

"A reward for that?" Snape spat. Young Regulus had died, laughing, without a struggle. It was almost shameful. His dying words, before Snape hit him and in between laughter, was something Snape would never repeat to another human soul.

"Severus," he had said, smiling, "I got two of them. I got two. I can't believe I even got one to begin with. And they're gone, Severus. They're all gone, all done. He's close. Close to death. He doesn't even know it, but I've brought him closer than he's been in years. Split his soul indeed. I know of the others, too. Severus, Tom Riddle is dying, and he will fall!"

It was then Snape had killed him. Tom Riddle, he found out, was his Master's birth name. After his father, who he was surprised to find out, was a Muggle. All this pureblood mania, and he wasn't even what he wanted everyone else to be. Rather like himself, come to think of it. But Regulus Black had sent a chill in his bones, one that kept with him even after his death a year ago.

"Yes, Severus, I reward those who are good to me," Voldemort said, snapping Snape back to the present. "I need you to fool Dumbledore. I need you to leave when I go for the Potters and pretend to be a spy for him. Tell him where I've gone; tell him what I'd do. Convince him of your sincerity, I know you're good at that. And bring him to the house; bring him and his precious Order. It's about time I put an end to them. And if you do well, you may have Lily Potter for as long as you wish, Severus. Just remember, love makes us weak."

"I know, my Lord," Snape said, bowing. Maybe now he stood a chance with Lily. If she hears that the Order rushed to save her because of his information, why, she'll love him for sure. But he had to time it right, had to make sure James died before they got there. Lily has to be a widow when he saves her, or James Potter will snatch her away from him again. "Thank you, my Lord," he said and left. So all that was left was to fool Dumbledore. Well, that shouldn't be hard at all.

As the night approached, Snape hurriedly ran to Hogwarts as Voldemort was getting ready to leave. He burst in the familiar Great Hall and ran up to the table, everyone looking at him. Dumbledore stood up.

"I trust, Severus, that Voldemort isn't attacking me in such a foolish manner," the Headmaster said as Snape rested his hands on the table and breathed in and out heavily. He turned to face Dumbledore, his face white.

"It's about the prophecy!" he whispered urgently. Dumbledore's face whitened. He hurried over around the table and next to him.

"Come with me," he whispered. Snape gulped and nodded, let himself be led through the hallway to the Headmaster's office. They entered and Dumbledore turned on him. "What about it?" he asked sharply.

"I…you know I heard it, and you know I…used to follow You-Know-Who, so I told him about…it."

The old man moved behind his desk and sat down heavily. He sighed. "Oh? I know how much you heard, Severus. That's what you told him?"

"Yes! Yes! And now he's gone and…and gone after the Potters!"

"The Potters?" Dumbledore asked, and then smiled. "He'll never get them. Tell me, Severus, do you really think this poorly planned diversion would have worked?"

Snape's face drained of all traces of color. "I am telling the truth!" he said angrily. If the old fool stalled much longer, someone else might come to help Lily. He let some emotions show, some fear, despair, sadness. "Look, when I told him I never realized he'd go and hurt them. I never realized he'd want to kill not only them but their boy as well. I thought he'd let them grow; let it be known who's a greater risk to him. I was wrong. Albus," he said, using the first name out of desperation, "I was wrong. I left, they'll know by now. I left and if I come back, he'll kill me. He must know I came to see you, must know that I came to warn you!"

Dumbledore looked on, his face impassive, but not smiling anymore.

"Listen to me, whatever enchantments are guarding the Potters, they've been conquered. He set out about ten minutes ago, Albus. He's there by now, he's probably face to face with them, fighting with them. You don't have time. You don't have any time left," he finished as tears escaped him. Lily, his precious Lily, would soon be rescued by someone else. He would soon lose her again, and this time maybe forever. "You have to go, Albus. He's going to kill them. He's going to kill all of them."

Dumbledore stood up. "I see," he said simply. "Severus, are you really leaving the dark side for us?"

"Yes!" Snape said. He'd leave anything, anyone for Lily. "Yes. Just save them. Save Lily."

Dumbledore paused at the last heartfelt plea, but continued on a second later. As he left the room, Snape collapsed into a chair again.

She was going to be saved. Lily, the red-haired angel was going to be saved. And then nothing would stand between them. Not James, not their son, nothing. She would be saved. She would be his.

Ten years later, he saw the only remains of her in the child that he came to hate. Lily had died for him, he had killed her. He was living proof that James Potter had the only girl he ever loved. But the thing he hated most, the thing he wanted to stop, to put an end to, were his eyes. From the face of his greatest enemy stared the eyes of his one true love.


End file.
